Dear VA: An Advice Column!
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov at your service. Have a question or need advice from the master of Zen Life Lessons or the Moroi Playboy? Here's your chance! Ask away, we're more than happy to help.
1. The beginning of the madness!

A/N: Ever wanted to ask the master of Zen life lessons or the ultimate moroi playboy a question, or ask for some advice? Well, here's your chance. Write in your questions addressed to either Dimitri or Adrian and they will answer them honestly. Do so at your own risk… they promise to be brutally honest, and help in whatever ways they can. Submit your questions in the reviews or in a personal message to DarkDaughter1318.

Hello, I'm Adrian Ivashkov, and this here is Dimitri Belikov, not that anyone cares so much about him. Anyway, we've decided that we've been through enough hell and pain that past few years that we could use what we know to help other people. Apparently, Belikov is all for helping people and stuff, and since I don't really have much better to do with my time, I figured why not, and this might be fun. So, let's do the damn thing.

-Adrian.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Adrian,<em>

_There's this boy that I really like. I've known him since the third grade, but we've never really been friends or even acquaintances. I sit back and admire from a distance as he Woo's other girls, and wish it was me. What can I do? I don't know how much longer I can take this. _

_Signed, _

_Lonely-heart. _

Dear Lonely,

You should have a little more confidence in yourself, for one. Confidence makes a girl sexy. Why do you think I went after Rose all those years? –sigh- anyway, you need to make him realize what he's missing out on. Sometimes, you have to take that leap of faith or whatever. If that doesn't work, a nice bottle of Russian Vodka will cure the heartache… I promise.

Love,

Adrian.

_Dear Belikov,_

_One of my biggest fears is being turned into a strigoi. I can't imagine what it was like, or how hard it is for you now. How bad is it coming back from the damned?_

_Love, _

_That one chick! _

Dear Chick,

There aren't words to describe what coming back from a strigoi is like. Damned would definitely be an understatement, no doubt. Every day, I see the faces of the people I've hurt, the people who have suffered and died at my hand. You have no idea what it's like living with that guilt. You have every right to fear becoming a strigoi. It's the worst possible thing imaginable. What you have to fear even more than being a strigoi, is being a strigoi and then being turned back. If I didn't have my Roza, I would have never made it. It's that simple.

_Dear Adrian, _

_You're a spirit user, and I just recently found out that I am too. I've been reading about Anna and Vladimir, and the idea of going crazy scares me. I know you've been dealing with it for years, just as your cousin Lissa has. Any advice for an up and coming spirit user, with a deathly fear of her element? _

_Signed,_

_Alone and afraid. _

Dear A&A,

First off, let me say that being a spirit user is nothing to be afraid of. It has its moments of suckiness, but it also has its moments of pure awesomeness. It opens up doors for you that regular elements can't. Yeah, the whole 'craziness' thing is a pretty big downside, but some booze will normally make all that go away. If you're not of legal drinking age yet, find a moroi or dhampir that is… they'll be sure to help you out. Anyway, the advice I'd have for you, is embrace it. The more you fear it, the harder it will be to master the element. Spirit is actually pretty bad ass. Just go with it, I promise the ride will be worth while.

Love,

Adrian.

p.s.- Dimitri here… Adrian was just kidding about the underage drinking thing. He's not really encouraging it. Underage drinking is bad. He was joking.

p.s.s- I was encouraging it. I've been drinking since I was 14 and I turned out fine. Quit trolling on my advice Belikov, they didn't ask you… did they?


	2. Heartless!

_Dear Adrian,_

_A guy that asked me out, hit me with a volleyball. I was ready to kill him, but people held me back. What do I do?_

_Yours truly,_

_Soulless Lover_

Dear Soulless Lover,

Anger management seems like the best route to go in this case.

Love,

Adrian.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_My friends are accusing me of dating my best guy friend. He's cute, and always gets nervous around me. What do I do? Go with my heart and date him? Or go with my brain and just remain friends with him?_

_Yours truly,_

_Soulless Lover_

Dear Soulless Lover,

Your friend's accusations shouldn't matter. If he's truly what you want, then you should be with him. If you really felt something for him, you wouldn't question whether or not to follow your head or your heart. The heart wants what the heart wants, so go with what you feel. Sometimes it'll lead you astray, but sometimes the risk is worth the fall.

Love,

Dimitri.

_Adrian,_

_My boyfriend broke up with me last week. What do I do? :(_

_Heartbroken_

Dear Heartbroken,

He broke up with you… get on with your life. I don't know what else to tell you. If I had a dollar for every time someone broke up with me, I'd have… a dollar. -sigh- Okay, maybe I was a little harsh. Let's try this again… Alright, so being broken up with sucks in the worst kind of way. I turned to booze and meaningless sex, but that's just me. Everyone has their own way of dealing with the hard stuff. Figure out what makes you feel better, and do it.

Love,

Adrian.

_Dear Adrian & Dimitri_

_Well, I'm in a relationship with this guy that loves me but I don't return the same feelings. I also like another guy and he wants to be with me. How can I choose which one to pick? They are both sweet and wonderful. Not to mention gorgeous ;) ha-ha please help!_

_Signed, _

_Silverose18_

Dear Silverose 18,

Adrian here and I think I'm best suited to answer this question. If you don't love him, leave him. Don't drag it out and break the kid's heart. If he really loves you, it'll kill him in the end. Why would you want to do that to someone? I don't understand how you females can be so DAMN HEARTLESS! Ugh.

Whatever,

Adrian.

Dimitri here, I think Adrian kind of lost it there, you'll have to excuse him, he has his moments. Anyway, Adrian was right. If this boy you say loves you, it'll hurt him more if you drag it out. Let him go if you don't return the same feelings. If you really cared for him at all, you'd give him that much. As for the other boy, if he's what your heart desires…. Go for it.

Signed, Dimitri.

* * *

><p>Adrian: "Hey Belikov?"<p>

Dimitri: "Yes Adrian?"

Adrian: "Go to hell, thanks." *Stomps away angry.*


	3. Break It Up!

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

_I met a guy over the summer... We started talking and he eventually admitted to having feelings for me. He said he loved me... Once we went back to school... He got a gf. He acts like he didn't do anything..._

_He said he had liked her._

_Now I'm like WTF? _

_UGH._

_-Karma :)_

**Dear Karma,**

**So, here's the thing. If this all happened over the summer, it was definitely just a summer fling. I've had many of those. They suck for the person on the receiving end who's feelings were actually genuine. If he told you he 'loved' you and had another girl as soon as school started back, he never felt anything for you to begin with. Sorry sweet cheeks.**

**-Adrian.**

**Adrian's right about this one. If he had genuine feelings for you, he wouldn't have had another girl friend once school began. Although if you're still in school, I'm guessing that your young and you've got a lot of life left ahead of you. Don't let one guy ruin it for you. Some guys just don't have their priorities in check, so don't take it to heart. Move onto the next one.**

**-Dimitri.**

_Adrian,_

So... Wanna hook up? :D

- Ashleigh.

**Dear Ashleigh,**

**Hmm… that might just be an offer I can't refuse. If you show up at my door within the next four hours with a bottle of Russian Vodka, and some cigarettes, I just might take you up on this offer.**

**-Adrian.**

**p.s. I can see Dimitri shaking his head already. He's just mad he hasn't gotten an offer like that. ;D**

_Dear Dimitri,_

I really like this guy but I don't know if he likes me back. What should I do?

-VAlover21

**Dear VAlover21,**

**There's only one way to find out… Ask him. I've always been an upfront person, but if your shy… drop hints, let him know how you feel about him. It's very possible he could like you too. Hearts are normally broken by words left unspoken. Remember that. Take a chance, the fall could be worth it.**

**-Dimitri.**

_Dear Dimitri, _

_If things were reversed and Rose was the one to turn Strigoi and not you… do you think you would have gone through everything she went through with you to save her? Would you have even bothered? _

_-Ponderer_

**Dear Ponderer,**

**Would I have even bothered? You make it seem like she meant nothing to me. Of course I would have bothered. She's the love of my life. I wouldn't have let her stay in her undead state, no matter what. I would have saved her from that. Whether I would have been able to conger up such a plan to bring her back from the undead, I'm not sure. I would have busted my ass to help her, for sure. So to answer your question, yes and yes.**

**-Dimitri.**

**p.s. Adrian here, and if Belikov wouldn't have saved her, I would have.**

**p.s.s. I would like to see you try.**

**p.s.s.s. I would have, no matter what. I would have died trying to save her.**

**p.s.s.s.s. Editor here… Boys, let's break it up please and thanks.**


	4. Crossing A Line!

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

_At school, there is a guy kinda like Christian. He's antisocial, and brooding. He keeps looking at me when I'm at lunch, and glares at the guy next to me. Most of my friends are telling me to make a move and ask him out, while others tell me not to appear desperate. He's cute, and my type. What do I do?_

_Yours truly,_

_Soulless Lover._

**Dear Soulless Lover,**

**I laughed at the first part of this. Christian was never… anti-social per say, he just didn't have many people to listen to him. He talked all the time in school, inserting his witty quips when necessary. Although, now that he's gotten to know us all, we can't get the guy to shut the hell up. Anyway, onto your question, asking someone out doesn't make you desperate. I don't know what little world your friends live in, but asking someone out is actually a really bold thing to do. It takes guts. If you think he likes you and you like him… go for it. What could it hurt? Just make sure to have a nice bottle of liquor to soothe the pain when it ends.**

**-Adrian.**

**Once again, Adrian is not permitting underage drinking, please don't follow his example. Anyway, Adrian's right about the last part. If you like the guy and he's what you want, go for it. You shouldn't care what your friends say…if it's something you want, they wouldn't try and hold you back from it.**

**-Dimitri.**

**p.s. Adrian, I'll definitely be informing Christian about what you just said.**

**p.s.s. Go ahead, I don't care. What's he gonna do, light me on fire?**

**p.s.s.s. YES!**

**p.s.s.s.s. BOYS! Please, can we get on with the column?**

**p.s.s.s.s.s. Yes, April.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s.s.s. It's someone's time of the month.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s. ADRIAN IVASHKOV.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s. Kidding.**

_Dear Dimitri,_

_Now this is something I want to ask would you date a girl who had STD's, but she lied about it just to see if you would still date her_

_Yours truly,_

_SoPhie_

**Dear SoPhie,**

**If I truly loved someone, I wouldn't let trivial things like that get in the way. If someone lied about it, I don't think I could overlook that little fact. When your with someone on an intimate level, it's good to know things like that for your safety and for the others safety. Plus, lying never gets you anywhere. So, I hope this answered your question.**

**-Dimitri.**

_Dear Adrian,_

_If you could choose one person in the world, just one to have sex with… not strings attached, who would it be? _

_Love,_

_Bahaha. _

**Dear Bahaha,**

**This is an easy question. Hands down, Rose Hathaway.**

**-Adrian.**

**p.s. I don't think so Adrian.**

**p.s.s. What? I was answering the question; don't get your duster in a knot.**

**p.s.s.s. Adrian, you know that's crossing the line.**

**P.s.s.s.s. If you recall Belikov, it says on the very first column that we promise to be completely and totally honest. That's all I was doing. You should be proud. I didn't lie this time.**

**P.s.s.s.s.s. Boys… I swear you're like a bunch of teenagers.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s.s.s. Tell him to control himself.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s. You're the one that freaked out over a freakin answer. Jesus Christ.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s. BOYS! Don't make me go get Rose. Shut up, and continue.**

_Dimitri and Adrian._

_Me and a guy friend I have known for at least 8 years now have gone out multiple time but every time ended cause of school getting in the way._  
><em>Last month me and this guy i was going out with well we split and it wasn't nice, my mates were pressing me on ending it with him and well I listened. But that's not the point, the past couple of days they opened the idea of having a 'friends with benefits' with a guy mate.<em>  
><em>Well yesterday i was talking to it with guy i mentioned at the beginning. And well he said he wouldn't mind if it was him so I agreed. The problem we have is we both still have some feelings for each other there not a big as b4 but I'm concerned they will grow back. That's not a problem it's more of the fact his mom would kill us, cause we both hurt each other pretty bad, and well I don't know what to do.<em>

_Any ideas?_

_Vikka._

**Dear Vikka,**

**First of all, friends with benefits are always fun. Wait… maybe that's just me. Anyway, if you still have feelings for the guy, FWB's are a bad idea. They'll cause feelings to rekindle and then you'll be in a big fat mess. If you're going to have a friend with benefits, make sure they're good-looking, and you feel nothing for them what so ever. It makes the experience better. As for his mom, don't let parental kill your fun. Parents are fun suckers.**

**-Adrian.**

**Adrian kills me. Friends with benefits are never a good idea. They're degrading and make you seem like you have no morals at all. I'm sure you don't need to resort to things like that for attention. If the two of you still have feelings for each other, get back together. Don't resort to things like that. As for your parents, they would have every right, because whether you believe it or not, they know what's best for you.**

**-Dimitri.**


	5. Got Em!

_Dear Adrian,_

_Me and my bf broke up a little while ago. His locker is right next to mine and he flirts with me every day, I of course I still love him. But does he still like me?_

_-HavenGirl_

**Dear HavenGirl,**

**I'm so sick of hearing about break-ups. I think it's funny that all of you write me with your sad break-up sop stories. Just because I went through a tough break up with Rose doesn't mean anything, it doesn't make me the master of break-ups. Jeez. Anyway, to answer your questions, it's definitely up in the air. It's possible he could still like you, but then again it's possible he's just flirting because… he's a guy and it's what we do. We're all guilty of flirting just for the sake of doing it. The only way to know is to ask him.**

**-Adrian.**

_Adrian,_

_I hid all of my friend's secret stash (not really a secret anymore) of Russian vodka by sending it to an academy for the "sweet" headmaster there. He won't be getting it back no time soon, the question is though, how do you feel about this peculiar predicament? I hope he's not going to be too angry about this, that would be a shame._

_Yours truly,_

_Little Dhampir_

**Dear Little Dhampir,**

**I swear to God Rosemarie Hathaway, if I go home and find one bottle… just one bottle of my vodka gone, I will stick my foot so far up your ass; you're going to be able to pull my shoe off out of your mouth. You best bet if any of it is missing… you will be replacing it… or making up for it in whatever way I choose.**

**-Adrian.**

**p.s. Dimitri here, I just died laughing. This is why I love her.**

**p.s.s. Go to hell, Belikov.**

_Dimitri,_

_There's this hot Russian guy at my job, but I don't know how to tell him this problem. I probably should tell him straight up, but I think a public letter would do far better. You see, this cute guy sleep walks. One time he ended up in the middle of Court...with only his boxer. Luckily, I saved him from public humiliation...until now. What should I do, comrade?_

_Love,_

_Awesome Ninja Skills_

_P.S. I videotaped the scene too. Anybody wanna see?_

**Dear Awesome Ninja Skills,**

**If you think this is funny Rose, it's not. You know that I worry about sleep walking. If I find out you really do have any such video, you'll be… be… Ugh, I hate it when you do things like this to me, Roza. I don't understand why you feel the need to torture me.**

**-Dimitri.**

**p.s. Lovable… isn't she?**

**p.s.s. She is… most of the time.**

**p.s.s.s. I'll be sure to tell her you said that.**

**p.s.s.s.s. Go ahead.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s. Let's get on with this boys… I'm ready to go to bed.**

**p.s.s.s.s.s.s. Yes ma'am.**

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I've been having family issues. My family seems to be under the lasting impression that they know what's best for me. They want me to go to college to be in the Medical field and that's not what I want. I want to do something I enjoy, and that definitely isn't it. I was to take Marine Biology and work with animals, but they say that will be useless… what do I do?_

_-family matters._

**Dear Family matters,**

**This is going to be the one time I'll probably say to ignore what your family says. Most of the time, your family is thinking about what's best for you, but there's a difference here between control and what you want. I say do what makes you happy. If Marine Biology and animals is your passion, go with it. Don't let them control you.**

**-Dimitri.**


	6. Much Love,

**a/n: Alright guys, if you want this story to keep going, I'm going to need you guys to start leaving more questions for the guys. You're going to put them out of work if you're not careful. Remember, this story can only continue if you're sending in questions. Anyway, let's get on with the show shall we. Boys…. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dimitri;<em>

Is talking to someone in a different state from you... wrong? Like a long distance friendship?

_- Mrs. Madelaine Belikov_

**Dear Mrs. Madelaine Belikov, **

**I would have to say no, talking to people in another state isn't wrong. It's actually very cool to have friends from different places. **

**-Dimitri.**

_Dear Adrian;_

Gosh, get over Rose. And do NOT get with Sydney. Just get with me! Yes or yes? ;) I love you.

_-Mrs. Madelaine Belikov_

**Dear Mrs. Madelaine Belikov,**

**First off, let me just say that I'm over Rose…. To an extent. Go through what I went through, and tell me how long it takes you to get over someone, someone you really loved, the first person you've ever loved… ever. Second of all, Sydney is gorgeous and witty and perfect in all aspects of the word, but she's an alchemist, she thinks I'm an undead creature of the night. She'd never go for me… unless I slipped her a roofy. Then maybe… hmm… Anyway, I'm flattered by your offer, but you see…. You're merely human and that's frowned upon where I'm from. Sorry sweet cheeks. **

**-Adrian. **

_Dear Adrian & Dimitri, _

_ILOVEYOUTWOSOOOOMUCH._

_Now that we've covered that, what's each of your favorite songs?_

_-CaitlinMasters_

**Dear CaitlinMasters,**

**Thank you so much for the love. I love knowing I'm adored everywhere. Anyway, as to my favorite song… I'm not really sure. The song I have on replay is Give Me Everything by Pitbull and Ne-Yo. So, I guess that's my favorite right now. **

**-Adrian.**

**Thanks you for the love. Always nice to know we have fans. Anyway, my favorite song would have to be… hmm… Cross my heart by George Strait. It makes me think about my Roza, so that's probably why it's my favorite. She hates country music, but she deals with it for my sake. **

**-Dimitri.**

_Dear Dimitri, _

_If you could meet any vampire from any book series, dead or alive, who would it be and why?_

_-Anonymous_

**Dear Anonymous,**

**Hmm…. Any vampire… I'd have to say Stark from the House of Night series. He's one bad ass guardian/warrior. I know I'm pretty good when it comes to taking care of Christian and my Roza, but I could learn a few things from him. That kid busts his ass for the girl in that book. I'd love to meet him.**

**-Dimitri.**

**p.s. Adrian here, and it seriously worries me that you've read those books.**

**p.s.s. Adrian, don't start. They're good books. Let's not start this again today boys. **

**p.s.s.s. Yes ma'am. **

* * *

><p><strong>April: Boys?<strong>

**Dimitri and Adrian: Yes?**

**April: Next column, we're having a special guest. **

**Adrian: Who? **

**Dimitri: I think I know.**

**Adrian: Rose? **

**Christian: Nope… ME!**


	7. Special Guest: Christian!

_Dear boys,_

_What would you do if you theoretically lost very important official papers and now have a incredibly pissed off queen whose going to zap you into a million little pieces when she finds out? Oh course theoretically. _

_Lots of love,_

_Screwed assistant._

**Dear Screwed Assistant, **

**We all agree on this one… the only thing we know to do is… RUN! Fast and far, where the Queen could never find you. Good luck with that.**

**-The boys. **

_Dear Adrian, Dimitri and Christian..._

_Well this is a long story so feel free to enjoy some pop corn while I explain this.._

_So I was dating this guy for like 3 months._

_He said he loved me, and I love him too.._

_We broke up a few weeks ago, didn't talk for a week, then he starts talking to me again. _

_He asked me to forgive him for not telling him about these two other girls that he liked previously (it seemed like he was cheeting on me with those girls, but that wasnt't really the case) and I forgave him. _

_And I forgave him for doing some other things that I won't mention._

_He started calling me 'sweetie' again, started saying "I love you" again... and he told me he was going to ask me out the day we headed to a competition._

_We sat together and he held my hand...but he never asked me out...and that really confused me...?_

_I was sick of my friends pittying me so I told them I was over him and liked someone else._

_Well now the guy I kinda like, likes me back but I know it will never work, and I don't want to ask him out but I know he will and I don't want to hurt him. So what should I do?_

_And... my ex boyfriend is now dating my best friend. I think she knew I still liked him yet she's going out with him as a rebound, and I'm SOOOOOOOO mad! Everytime I see them I want to scream and release my devil side, but I keep a smiling face, but it's killing me. My heart breaks a little more everytime I see them, or even think about it. I can't keep this facade up much longer._

_PLEASE HELP ME! _

_Love and Roses,_

_Smileyface Devil_

_p.s. I love you guys so much...wanna help me get back at them by dating me? ;)_

**Dear Smileyface Devil,**

**First off let me start by saying, what a tangled web you've seemed to have gotten yourself into. If you don't wanna hurt the guy, just let him down gently. Go with the whole 'I'm just not ready for a relationship, it's not you it's me' ordeal. That usually works. And about the whole best friend dating your ex…. Kick her ass! What the hell's wrong with you? What kind of best friend does that? If they were any friend at all they wouldn't have even thought about that.**

**-Christian. **

**I agree with Christian on this one. (Hell just froze over) Anyway, let him down easy. Don't be a total bitch about it like a lot of girls would. Just tell him you just got out of a relationship, and you're not ready for anything serious yet, and you should just be friends. It normally works. As for the whole best friend dating your ex thing, isn't it like Girl Code, that you're not allowed to date your best friends ex's? Isn't that like rule number one in best friends? Sounds like someone didn't get that memo. I saw you kick her teeth down her throat, but that's just me. **

**-Adrian. **

**The first part, I agree with both of them. On the part about kicking her teeth down her throat, or kicking her ass, that's really unnessicary. Let's be reasonable here, there's no need for violence. Why don't you just tell her how you feel, let her know how much her being with him hurts you, if you haven't already. It could help; maybe show her how horrible it was for her to do that to you. **

**-Dimitri.**

**p.s. There is a need for violence. You can't tell me that when I was dating Rose, that you didn't want to destroy me. **

**p.s.s. No, because I knew she still-.**

**p.s.s.s. Dimitri… That's a bad idea… don't go there. **

**p.s.s.s.s. Editor agrees with Christian. Don't be an ass, Dimitri.**

_Dear Christain, _

_what is one of the best joke you ever played on someone and why? now i;m actor an tonight is the last night for hauted wax thingie at my school that i'm in and i want to play a joke on our make up artist in all good fun because shes the best and we lover and all of her hard work. _

_yours truly, _

_myesha _

**Dear Myesha, **

**I've had my fair share of pranks, but being truly honest, the biggest prank I pulled was when I lit Ralf on fire ****back**** at the academy when he was picking on Lissa and Rose. It wasn't even really a prank, it was just funny as hell to watch him flip out as the flames engulfed him, even though he wasn't really burning. You can't use that, and I'm sorry it's not helpful for you, but it was hilarious to me. **

**-Christian.**

_Dear dimitri, _

_thank you for responing to my early letter but this letter i want to a dress who you think is hottie. now thess two girl have nothing to do with rose so put her out of your head real quick. now who is hottie Zoey from house of night or Lissa. and you must pick one _

_Yours Truly, _

_Sophie_

**Dear Sophie, **

**If I had to choose between Lissa and Zoey… Hmm, that's pretty easy… I'd definitely go with Zoey. I love Lissa like a sister, and she's beautiful, but Zoey…. She's definitely a sophisticated female. She's definitely too young for me, younger than Roza, but she's a bad ass girl, and her tattoo's make her ten times hotter. Don't tell Roza.**

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Dimitri,_

_If I ignore a guy that asked me out, does that mean that he'll finally get the hint, and just leave me alone?_

_Yours truely,_

_Soulless Lover_

**Dear Soulless Lover,**

**I guess that might work. Some people are harder to discourage than others(cough-Adrian-cough) Anyway, I guess you could try that, but if not, your just gonna have to break it to him gently. **

**-Dimitri.**

_Dear Adrian,_

_My friend is a Spirit user. Can you please teach her to see auras?_

_Yours truely, _

_Soulless Lover_

**Dear Soulless Lover,**

**Seeing aura's isn't exactly something that can be learned. I picked it up from being so intuitive about everything. It isn't really something that can be taught like healing or dream walking. It's different. I would teach her if I could, but it would cost her. Haha. **

**-Adrian. **

_Dear Christian,_

_Can you please teach me to use fire for offence?_

_Yours truely,_

_Soulless Lover_

**Dear Soulless Lover, **

**If you came to Court, I'd be more than happy to teach you.**

**-Christian.**

* * *

><p><strong>April: Thank you so much for being here Christian.<strong>

**Christian: I had a blast, this is fun. I understand why they do it now.**

**Adrian: I do this out of the kindness of my heart. **

**Christian: What heart?**

**Dimitri: -laughter-**

**Adrian: Shut up Cradle Robber.**

**April: Adrian, what did I tell you about calling him that. **

**Adrian: But he-.**

**April: Nope… just shush. No excuses. **

**Christian: She's got you whipped. **

**Adrian: I'm a sucker for the pretty ones. **

**April: Oh stop sucking up. You know I hate it when you say things like that, because it makes it harder to yell at you.**

**Christian: That's my que to leave. Thanks for having me. **

**April: Welcome. Come back any time. **


	8. Diggin It!

_Dear Boys.._

_First I'd like to say thanks for making me laugh. You made my day. So now I feel compelled to ask how can I talk to my friend without seeming like a jealous bitch...? If she's going out with him that means she likes him at least a little right? And I don't really want to be the one to ruin the relationship but at the same time it does hurt to know she did that... gah, get a girl to give me advice on this k? Preferably Lissa or rose...wink wink._

_Love and Roses_

_Smileyface Devil_

_p.s. ya I think there is something against it in the Girl Rules.._

_p.s.s. then again I can't really say anything cause he dated my other friend before I dated him... you're right.. I'm trapped in a goddamned web here... boo :(_

**Dear Smileyface Devil,**

**I'm so glad we were able to make your day. That means we're doing our job. (Well, one of us is, hint, hint) Anyway, the only thing I can tell you is to just be real with her. Don't be like 'Well, you should break up with him because I have feelings for him.' That would be the bitchy way of going about it. Just be straight up, and let her know that it hurts you. Maybe tell her not to act so lovey dovey around you, or when they get that way, just walk away. And I commend you for not wanting to ruin the relationship, because if I was in your shoes… I'd be all for fucking it up, but hey… that's just me.**

**-Adrian.**

**Adrian, if you're referring to me not doing my job, then you're wrong. This column is to help people, not promoting under-age drinking, sex, and violence like you've been doing. Anyway, I talked to Rose about this, and she told me basically the same thing Adrian said. Just be real with her, and tell her how it honestly makes you feel. Maybe there'll be something she can do to help, and you still wouldn't be ruining the relationship. Rose also said, she would have whooped the girls ass the moment she found out they were together… not that I'm advising you do that, but that's what she said. Anyway, good luck.**

**-Dimitri.**

**p.s. I'm not promoting under-age drinking, sex, or violence. I'm just encouraging it. Wait… isn't that the same thing? Shit….**

**p.s.s. Idiot.**

**P.s.s.s. Boys, let's get on with it.**

_My lovely Dimitri and Adrian..._

_Ha well I have been curious about this for some time now: what is ONE thing that you can't stand about your girl friend? You have to be honest no lying..._

_I will be watching you... ;D_

_Someones' Eyes and Ears_

**Dear Stalker(haha),**

**I don't have a girlfriend, therefore I can't answer this question efficiently but I can tell you some of my turn offs. 1) Girls that smoke. 2) Girls that lie about their age. (Been there, done that… bad move) 3) Girl's who think their better than me. (Their not). Anyway, those are a few that I can think of off the top of my head.**

**-Adrian.**

**Hmm… I'm not sure how to really answer this. I know Roza reads this column, but I'll answer honestly anyway. One thing I cannot stand about my Roza is that she's always worried more about other's than she is about herself. She worries about myself, Lissa, Christian, her mom, Sydney, Jill, and even Adrian (Although I don't understand why.) She barely does anything for herself, and it worries me and frustrates me all at the same time. I try and take care of her, but you know Roza, and she's sometimes hard to handle. I love her all the same, and wouldn't have her any other way.**

**-Dimitri.**

**p.s. Adrian here and I just threw up in my mouth a little.**

**p.s.s. Jealous, Ivashkov?**

**p.s.s.s. You son of a—**

**p.s.s.s.s. BOYS! Dimitri, you should know better than that. Knock it off!**

**p.s.s.s.s.s. Sorry April.**

_Dear Adrian,_

_Who's the hottest celebrity in Hollywood right now?_

_-That chick over in Canada!_

**Dear That chick,**

**I'd have to say that I'm seriously digging on Nikki Reed. Yeah, I know she's from those bullshit Twilight movies, but oh my God. If I told you what I'd do to her if I had her alone for a night, I'd get kicked off the column. Anyway, she's absolutely gorgeous, and carries herself so well. You never hear anything bad about her, and she's just perfect. She's definitely who I love at this moment.**

**-Adrian.**

_Dear Adrian,_

_ If you were turned into a strigoi, would you want someone to save you, like Rose and Lissa did with Dimitri, or would you prefer to just live your undead life._

_-Killa._

**Dear Killa,**

**I'd want to be saved, but at the same time… I wouldn't. Regardless of my hard feelings for Belikov, I can't imagine what it's like coming back from what he did. He did some horrible shit, and I'm sure I would too if I was a strigoi(God forbid). I don't know if I'd be able to bounce back from that, but yes… I think I'd want someone to save me.**

**-Adrian.**


	9. Same Guy?

**A/N: Hello everyone. I want to apologize for the delay in the column. There was a strigoi attack at court, and we've all been awfully busy. I apologize, and hope to get to all of the questions that have gone unanswered up to this point. I hope everyone can forgive us, and continue to submit your questions. The boys have their work cut out for them now, so let's get to it. Without further ado: **

* * *

><p><em>Dimitri and Rose,<em>

So what is the best way to kick the ass of a cheating, lying, soon to be EX boyfriend... he cheated with three girls. My older sister being one of them, and two of my friends being the other two...I need some fool proof way to make him miserable, humiliate him and hurt him at the same time. Any ideas? Rose?

Thanks a zillion

Revenge Seeker

**Dear Revenge Seeker,**

**My input on the subject is that there shouldn't be any violence. It doesn't really help anything. If anything, it makes it worse, but as you asked, I spoke to Rose, and this is what she had to say: **

"**I'm going to start by saying… what the hell kind of relationship do you what with your friends and sister that they would do anything with your boyfriend. That's freakin' ridiculous. It sounds to me like they all need their asses kicked. Regardless, the best way to humiliate him would probably be… if he sent you any pictures at all of himself. i.e. trying to act sexy, or nude, or anything of that nature. POST THEM SOMEWHERE. Show them to everyone. Anything like that will kill his ego, I promise. Pull pranks on him, pour your milk on him at lunch like people have done in movies. (I know its cliché, but it's damn sure funny.) Have fun." **

**Jesus, I wonder how I haven't ended up with something poured on me, or if there's some kind of embarrassing photos of me flying around somewhere. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

Two years ago I was abused by my mother for half of my life, mostly emotionally. It also happened to my older half-sister before she moved out. She left at 15 and I left when I was 14. We both live with our dads (we don't have the same father).Over the last two years of being away from my mother, she keeps on calling me, wanting to see me. I keep saying no because even though I tell my whole family that I'm not ready (which is partly true) I'm also afraid of her. Because if you say one thing harmless to her, she might take it as a mean comment and then she'll snap.  
>Because of the abuse from my mother I have a hard time being around crowds, making new friends and other stuff to. I just learned from my doctor that I have Aniexty and so I'm trying to overcome it.<br>My family knows whats going on and when they talk to me about all is going on, I feel like sometimes they're blaming me. my grandmother says since my sister could get over it as quickly as she could, then I should too...  
>But I want to say that everyone is different and my mother had this big effect on me and my life. But everyone is pressuring me to see her. Even my father told me to grow up and see her, which really hurt my feelings.<br>I have no one else to talk to :(  
>What do you guys think I should do? Should I see my mother? Should I be over this by now like my sister?<p>

Signed,

The Loner

**Dear Loner, **

**I'm sorry, but isn't your family supposed to be there for support? Aren't they supposed to be there to boost you up when you're feeling down? It sounds to me like your family has some issues of their own they need to solve. Look, I've never been the sentimental one or anything like that, but if you don't want to see her… don't. They shouldn't force you into something that you're obviously not ready for. People need to freakin' learn that everyone is different when it comes to getting over stuff. Don't give into that. When they tell you that you need to see her, you tell them no. I wouldn't give a crap if they think you need to grow up, or that your sister has gotten over it already. I'd tell em' to bite me, I'll do it when I'm ready. Hope this helps. **

**-Adrian. **

**I'm going to have to agree with Adrian here. If you're not ready, they shouldn't force you into it. A family is supposed to support your decisions whether they think they are right or not. It's what a family is there for, and yours obviously is oblivious to that. You see her when you're ready. I know what it's like to have an abusive parent, and to watch abuse happen in a home. It's not an easy thing to overcome. I went about it all wrong, but I don't regret what I did. You on the other hand have a choice. Don't make the wrong one. If you're not ready… wait. It'll make it easier when you are ready. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian & Dimitri,_

I met this guy the other day and he's my best friends really good guy friend. she suggested that we get together but the problem is he says he doesnt want a relationship because he might be moving in 7 months. I haven't seen him in almost a week and still can't get him out of my head though, i've never liked a guy this much...what should I do?

Sincerely,

_hoplessly confused!_

**Dear Hopeless,**

**Do I hear a friends-with-benefits situation? I think so. Although, if you really feel that strongly for him… that's a bad idea. Don't go there. Regardless, long distance relationships never last… don't get yourself into that, because it'll only hurt you in the end. **

**-Adrian. **

**I worry about Adrian sometimes. Friends with benefits isn't a good thing. Don't go that route. It'll lead you smack dab in the middle of nowhere, I promise. Long distance relationships are hard, but if you feel that you want to be with him that bad, and vice versa, try it. If it doesn't work, you can't say you didn't try. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: I had plenty of friends with benefits, and I turned out fine. What do you think Rose and I-. **_

_**APRIL: ADRIAN! Don't go there… You guys were doing so well. **_

_**DIMITRI: I need a break. Adrian can handle the questions for awhile.**_

_**APRIL: See what you did… Geez. **_

_My best friend likes my boyfriend, so I'm trying to set them up without hurting either of their feelings- just cause I'm willing to give him up for her joy, and him because, well, he really does like me, and, we are really good friends, so he can get back at me if I really piss him off... I'm screwed... Friend's have always come before guys with me, so... screaming with madness I'm basically in serious trouble... If she finds out, shell be ANGARY!_

Help me before i go insane,

some random girl with a name

**Dear Random, **

**I'm sorry? What? I'm so confused. You're question is like up and down and all over the place. I can't really understand what you're asking. If I have this straight, you're going to give up your boyfriend, so your best friend can have him, because friends come before guys? What the hell kind of crap is that? If he really likes you he wouldn't even think of being-. I'm sorry, but this is so stupid, I can't even dignify it with a real answer. **

**-Adrian.**

_**DIMITRI: I'm back. **_

_**ADRIAN: Oh boy… just in time for the best question… ever. **_

_Dimitri,_

what would you do if you found out that Adrian was using compulsion on rose to make her have sex with him- while you were still going out?

**Dear Anonymous, **

**He wouldn't be alive to tell the tale. That's all I'm going to say about this one. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: Awe, that's all I get? No detailed story about how you would torture and kill me? That's no fun. Rose's dad was more fun when he told me what he'd do to me if he hurt me. **_

_**DIMITRI: I'd rather it be a surprise when the time comes. **_

_**APRIL: Guys, we have a lot of questions to get through… let's focus here.**_

_Dear Dimitri and Adrian_

Okay.

Ugh, if a guy keeps implying he's gonna ask you out... But doesn't?... What does it mean?

_-Karma. _

**Dear Karma, **

**If he's implying it and doesn't do it, it's either because he's scared of rejection (rejection sucks), he's not really sure he wants to be with you, or he's just yanking your chain for attention. **

**-Adrian. **

**He's probably nervous or scared of rejection. A guy will never admit it, but its one thing that most of us are seriously afraid of. If he wants to be with you, he'll come around. Just give it some time. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian:_

Why are you so against humans! Honestly, I love you Dimitri (especially you and Rose) but Adrian... You're wonderful.

I would totally do you right now ;D

**Dear my favorite human ever… besides my feeder, **

**I'm sorry but you question just kind of made my day. It's not that I'm against humans. You guys taste UHH-MAZING. Regardless, where I'm from, it's frowned upon, and me being royal, I'd get into even more trouble. I'm usually all for the trouble scene, but even I, Adrian Ivashkov have limits. I'm sorry sweetheart. Stick with your own species this time… but hey, if you ever wanna become a feeder… hit me up. ;) **

**-Adrian. **

_**DIMITRI: I'm truly disgusted at this. **_

_**ADRIAN: Don't be jealous you don't get offers like this, Belikov. **_

_**DIMITRI: I'm perfectly happy with what I have at home, although you wouldn't-. **_

_**APRIL: Dimitri, let's not go there… we know how touchy he is. **_

_**ADRIAN: Both of you can kiss my ass. -_- **_

_Dear Boys.._

So I haven't talked to my 'friend' yet. This morning I saw them walking together. They both saw me I'm sure of it. My ex looked like he was expecting a fight, so aprehensive. I looked at my friend and shook my head. For me that's saying a lot. She tried talking to me and my friend Ella today after school, and I just said hey and walked away, in fear of punching her. Btw I'm with Adrian here and think she needs a good punch in the face... Anyway later she texted me "Are you mad at me?" Like wtf? OF COURSE IM MAD! How do I tell her I am mad without being bluntly bitchy about it?

Thanks a million,

_Smileyface Devil_

**Dear Smileyface Devil,**

**I'm sorry, but after I've heard everything that's happened, you have every right to be bitchy. Isn't that what women are best at? Being bitchy and all that? Anyway, she sounds like she needs a good punch in the face. I'd do it. I wouldn't give a damn. She deserves it. **

**-Adrian. **

**I don't understand the need in the violence. Just talk to her, and tell her how you feel. It's the only way to resolve anything, because punching her in the face is only going to make it worse. Be honest and upfront with her. If you feel bitchy towards her (which you obviously do) There's no other way for it to come across. Just tell her. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: That's not exactly true, Belikov. I heard the story about Rose breaking Mia's nose, and they're friends now. **_

_**DIMITRI: That's a special case. Mia saved Rose's life.**_

_**ADRIAN: Still counts. **_

_So my female best friend likes my male best friend. She wants him to ask her out and has been pushing me to get him to do it. I like him too though...and I think he likes me. What should I do?_

Xx Caught in the Middle

**Dear Caught, **

**There's nothing you can really do. If he likes you and you like him, get together. I mean, if he doesn't like her, nothing you can say is going to make him get with her, especially if he wants you. Do what's going to make you happy, not what's going to make her happy. **

**-Adrian. **

**Even though Adrian put it kind of rudely, I guess he's right. If the guy likes you… there's nothing you can do to make him want her. If he got with her, it would only be because he couldn't be with you. Don't give him up for her if you really like him. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dimitri-_

When you were teaching Rose how to fight, how did you control yourself after you knew you loved her? Cuz I'm in gym with the guy I like and we have to box, wrestle, and swim with each other... it ought a be interesting... lol

Xx Caught in the Middle

**Dear Caught,**

**Let's just say it wasn't without effort. She's hard to resist. None the less, you have to stay in control. I'd have many years to learn it. If you're still in school, that means you're young, and probably not as in control as I was. Therefore, it might be a little more difficult for you. You'll figure it out. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: You obviously didn't control yourself that well, huh Cradle Robber? **_

_**APRIL: Damn it, Adrian… Will you knock it off?  
><strong>_

_**ADRIAN: I'm sorry. **_

_So I really liked this guy who is my best friend, but it never went anywhere. Then i started dating his friend and it was good at first but then he started treating me wrong. I talked to my best friend guy i like) and he helped me through it. A few days before i decided to break up with my bf, my best friend (guy i like) announced he liked me. I really like him back, but i dont want to hurt my bf by dating his best frind, plus my girl best friend has crush on the same guy i do that wants to date me. He thinks i should break up with my bf and date him instead and i doint know what to do_

_-Confused._

**Dear Confused,**

**What is up with all these girls being in love with the same guy… Jesus Christ, people need to learn to get their own men. Regardless, if he likes you and you like him… get with him. What more is there to it than that? I mean the whole girl best friend issue will cause some drama no doubt, but don't sacrifice your own happiness for that, and plus… if the guy were dating treated you like shit, why do you care if you hurt him. Sounds to me like he deserves it. Just sayin' **

**-Adrian.**

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

My best friend of 5 years (who is a guy) recently told me he didn't want to be best friends anymore; he just wanted to be friends. We've known each other since kindergarten. His reason for ending the friendship was because of our "genders" but really, he just found someone new: my 19 year old sister's best friend. She recently started talking to this guy which means she hasn't talked to my ex best friend in a while. Now, he's trying to come back to me and be friends. How do I cope & what do I do?

-Forever alone

**Dear Forever alone,**

**That names kind of harsh, isn't it? I'm confused… He didn't want to be your bestfriend, he just wanted to be friends, because he found someone else to be best friends, and then they stopped talking to him because of another guy, and then he came back to you, and now you don't know what to do? Do I have it right? Okay, so anyway, kick him to the curb. He had no problem kicking you aside when he found someone 'better'. Forget that… move on from him. Find a new best friend and rub it in his face Atleast, that's what I'd do. **

**-Adrian. **

**Adrian is a little overdramatic on the subject of friends, considering he only has a few. Regardless, I think you should be his friend again, but let him know how what he did made you feel. I'd make sure he had a lot of making up to do before you fully let him back in. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: Asshole. -_- **_

_Dear Adrian, _

_whats your favourite type of perfume scent for woman? Do you like natural? Fruity? Floral? Or simply other? What scent turns you on?_

_-Bored. _

**Dear Bored,**

**A woman's natural scent is actually amazing. Perfume can also make a woman smell heavenly… especially if it goes with her chemistry. Mix about 80 percent of a woman's perspiration with about twenty percent of a good perfume… Mmm, dead sexy. Regardless, I can't say there is a scent that really 'turns me on' exactly. If I told you who's scent turns me on after she's been working out, or doing heavy training, I'd probably get into trouble. **

**-Adrian. **

_**APRIL: Dimitri, let it go. **_

_**DIMITRI: But he just-. **_

_**APRIL: Let. It. Go. **_

_**DIMITRI: Whatever. **_

_Dear Dimitri & Adrian,_

First off I would just like to say, that I love you both.:)

Anywaysss, there is this guy, he likes me a lot. But I just see him as like my best friend. I've told him SOOOOO many times, that I do not like him but he keeps asking me out. What can I do to get him to stopp! Help me pleaseeeeeeee!

I love you guyssss:)

Miranda the sexy beasttt

ps hit me up sometime Adriannn;)

**Dear Miranda, **

**Some people are hard to discourage… some more than others. Cough-Adrian-Cough. Just be consistent, and make sure not to lead him on at all. **

**-Dimitri. **

**I love your name. Means your confident, and that's good… Once again, just keep telling him. If it gets to be really bad… resort to yelling. & for Dimitri's information, I gave up on Rose awhile ago when she cheated on me with him, therefore… I'm not hard to discourage. By the way, that's for the offer, but once again, your human…. And I stick to my own world. Thanks though. **

**-Adrian. **

_**APRIL: Jesus Christ, if I would have known I was babysitting you two, I would have never agreed to this. **_

_**ADRIAN: But April, we love you.**_

_**APRIL: Shut up, Adrian. (: **_

_Dear boys, this question goes out to both of you._

There's this guy I work with and I think I'm starting to like him. He's always teasing me and making me laugh. He's such a great guy; sweet & caring. There's only problem. He's 4 years older than I am. What do I do?

-Alone & Confused

**Dear A&C, **

**Age is just a number, right cradle robber? **

**-Adrian. **

**How did I know something like that was coming. I say go for it. Four years isn't that big a age difference. **

**-Dimitri.**

_**ADRIAN: Yeah, it's nothing compared to seven years, huh? **_

_**DIMITRI: Will you shut up. **_

_**ADRIAN: Fuck you, Belikov.**_

_**APRIL: BOYS! KNOCK IT OFF. **_

_Dear Dimitri,_

I want to learn how to speak Russian. I have always thought that Russia was such a fascinating country and learning the language would be amazing. However, I'm not to sure where or how to start. Any suggestions?

-Eager to learn.

**Dear Eager, **

**Best place to start is your basic words, basic phrases. It's not an easy language to learn when you're American. Regardless, if you're serious about it, it will be easy for you, and I'll be rewarding in the end. **

**-Dimitri.**

_dear Adrian,_

my friend didnt specialize but she kind of have a power to control feeling so is this spirit

_-K _

**Dear K,**

**It's very possible. If she can control emotions, that's almost a type of compulsion. It's pretty amazing to have a power like that. I would say that's spirit, but I can't be sure. **

**-Adrian. **

_Dear Dimitri & Adrian,_

There is this guy that I want to be in a relationship with but hes worried about how thimgs will turn out. He knows that I want to be with him, but he hasn't ready said yes yet. We talk all the time what should I do?

_-Edlover_

**Dear Edlover,**

**Just give him time I suppose. If he wanted to be with you, he'd probably have already jumped at the idea, so something is obviously up. Just give him time. **

**-Adrian.**

**He's right. If it was something he was serious about, he wouldn't hesitate. There's obviously something in the way. Just give him a little bit to figure out what he wants, and hopefully it will work out. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

If you were gay, would you fall in love with each other? For all we know, hate is another expressive way of love! Or would you guys both fall in love with Christian and fight about it?

Miss Pyro

**Dear Pyro,**

**What the hell kind of fucked up world are you living in? Me… Gay? Never going to happen. I'm way to sexy to be attracted to the same sex… plus, if I was… I damn sure wouldn't be attracted to a cradle robber… or Christian for that matter, just sayin. Even I have better taste than that. **

**-Adrian.**

**I'm not dignifying this with an answer… sorry. **

**-Dimitri. **


	10. Gay?

**A/N: Hello everyone. I want to apologize for the delay in the column. There was a strigoi attack at court, and we've all been awfully busy. I apologize, and hope to get to all of the questions that have gone unanswered up to this point. I hope everyone can forgive us, and continue to submit your questions. The boys have their work cut out for them now, so let's get to it. Without further ado: **

* * *

><p><em>Dimitri and Rose,<em>

So what is the best way to kick the ass of a cheating, lying, soon to be EX boyfriend... he cheated with three girls. My older sister being one of them, and two of my friends being the other two...I need some fool proof way to make him miserable, humiliate him and hurt him at the same time. Any ideas? Rose?

Thanks a zillion

Revenge Seeker

**Dear Revenge Seeker,**

**My input on the subject is that there shouldn't be any violence. It doesn't really help anything. If anything, it makes it worse, but as you asked, I spoke to Rose, and this is what she had to say: **

"**I'm going to start by saying… what the hell kind of relationship do you what with your friends and sister that they would do anything with your boyfriend. That's freakin' ridiculous. It sounds to me like they all need their asses kicked. Regardless, the best way to humiliate him would probably be… if he sent you any pictures at all of himself. i.e. trying to act sexy, or nude, or anything of that nature. POST THEM SOMEWHERE. Show them to everyone. Anything like that will kill his ego, I promise. Pull pranks on him, pour your milk on him at lunch like people have done in movies. (I know its cliché, but it's damn sure funny.) Have fun." **

**Jesus, I wonder how I haven't ended up with something poured on me, or if there's some kind of embarrassing photos of me flying around somewhere. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

Two years ago I was abused by my mother for half of my life, mostly emotionally. It also happened to my older half-sister before she moved out. She left at 15 and I left when I was 14. We both live with our dads (we don't have the same father).Over the last two years of being away from my mother, she keeps on calling me, wanting to see me. I keep saying no because even though I tell my whole family that I'm not ready (which is partly true) I'm also afraid of her. Because if you say one thing harmless to her, she might take it as a mean comment and then she'll snap.  
>Because of the abuse from my mother I have a hard time being around crowds, making new friends and other stuff to. I just learned from my doctor that I have Aniexty and so I'm trying to overcome it.<br>My family knows whats going on and when they talk to me about all is going on, I feel like sometimes they're blaming me. my grandmother says since my sister could get over it as quickly as she could, then I should too...  
>But I want to say that everyone is different and my mother had this big effect on me and my life. But everyone is pressuring me to see her. Even my father told me to grow up and see her, which really hurt my feelings.<br>I have no one else to talk to :(  
>What do you guys think I should do? Should I see my mother? Should I be over this by now like my sister?<p>

Signed,

The Loner

**Dear Loner, **

**I'm sorry, but isn't your family supposed to be there for support? Aren't they supposed to be there to boost you up when you're feeling down? It sounds to me like your family has some issues of their own they need to solve. Look, I've never been the sentimental one or anything like that, but if you don't want to see her… don't. They shouldn't force you into something that you're obviously not ready for. People need to freakin' learn that everyone is different when it comes to getting over stuff. Don't give into that. When they tell you that you need to see her, you tell them no. I wouldn't give a crap if they think you need to grow up, or that your sister has gotten over it already. I'd tell em' to bite me, I'll do it when I'm ready. Hope this helps. **

**-Adrian. **

**I'm going to have to agree with Adrian here. If you're not ready, they shouldn't force you into it. A family is supposed to support your decisions whether they think they are right or not. It's what a family is there for, and yours obviously is oblivious to that. You see her when you're ready. I know what it's like to have an abusive parent, and to watch abuse happen in a home. It's not an easy thing to overcome. I went about it all wrong, but I don't regret what I did. You on the other hand have a choice. Don't make the wrong one. If you're not ready… wait. It'll make it easier when you are ready. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian & Dimitri,_

I met this guy the other day and he's my best friends really good guy friend. she suggested that we get together but the problem is he says he doesnt want a relationship because he might be moving in 7 months. I haven't seen him in almost a week and still can't get him out of my head though, i've never liked a guy this much...what should I do?

Sincerely,

_hoplessly confused!_

**Dear Hopeless,**

**Do I hear a friends-with-benefits situation? I think so. Although, if you really feel that strongly for him… that's a bad idea. Don't go there. Regardless, long distance relationships never last… don't get yourself into that, because it'll only hurt you in the end. **

**-Adrian. **

**I worry about Adrian sometimes. Friends with benefits isn't a good thing. Don't go that route. It'll lead you smack dab in the middle of nowhere, I promise. Long distance relationships are hard, but if you feel that you want to be with him that bad, and vice versa, try it. If it doesn't work, you can't say you didn't try. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: I had plenty of friends with benefits, and I turned out fine. What do you think Rose and I-. **_

_**APRIL: ADRIAN! Don't go there… You guys were doing so well. **_

_**DIMITRI: I need a break. Adrian can handle the questions for awhile.**_

_**APRIL: See what you did… Geez. **_

_Dear Boys,_

_My best friend likes my boyfriend, so I'm trying to set them up without hurting either of their feelings- just cause I'm willing to give him up for her joy, and him because, well, he really does like me, and, we are really good friends, so he can get back at me if I really piss him off... I'm screwed... Friend's have always come before guys with me, so... screaming with madness I'm basically in serious trouble... If she finds out, shell be ANGARY!_

Help me before i go insane,

some random girl with a name

**Dear Random, **

**I'm sorry? What? I'm so confused. You're question is like up and down and all over the place. I can't really understand what you're asking. If I have this straight, you're going to give up your boyfriend, so your best friend can have him, because friends come before guys? What the hell kind of crap is that? If he really likes you he wouldn't even think of being-. I'm sorry, but this is so stupid, I can't even dignify it with a real answer. **

**-Adrian.**

_**DIMITRI: I'm back. **_

_**ADRIAN: Oh boy… just in time for the best question… ever. **_

_Dimitri,_

what would you do if you found out that Adrian was using compulsion on rose to make her have sex with him- while you were still going out?

**Dear Anonymous, **

**He wouldn't be alive to tell the tale. That's all I'm going to say about this one. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: Awe, that's all I get? No detailed story about how you would torture and kill me? That's no fun. Rose's dad was more fun when he told me what he'd do to me if he hurt me. **_

_**DIMITRI: I'd rather it be a surprise when the time comes. **_

_**APRIL: Guys, we have a lot of questions to get through… let's focus here.**_

_Dear Dimitri and Adrian_

Okay.

Ugh, if a guy keeps implying he's gonna ask you out... But doesn't?... What does it mean?

_-Karma. _

**Dear Karma, **

**If he's implying it and doesn't do it, it's either because he's scared of rejection (rejection sucks), he's not really sure he wants to be with you, or he's just yanking your chain for attention. **

**-Adrian. **

**He's probably nervous or scared of rejection. A guy will never admit it, but its one thing that most of us are seriously afraid of. If he wants to be with you, he'll come around. Just give it some time. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian:_

Why are you so against humans! Honestly, I love you Dimitri (especially you and Rose) but Adrian... You're wonderful.

I would totally do you right now ;D

**Dear my favorite human ever… besides my feeder, **

**I'm sorry but you question just kind of made my day. It's not that I'm against humans. You guys taste UHH-MAZING. Regardless, where I'm from, it's frowned upon, and me being royal, I'd get into even more trouble. I'm usually all for the trouble scene, but even I, Adrian Ivashkov have limits. I'm sorry sweetheart. Stick with your own species this time… but hey, if you ever wanna become a feeder… hit me up. ;) **

**-Adrian. **

_**DIMITRI: I'm truly disgusted at this. **_

_**ADRIAN: Don't be jealous you don't get offers like this, Belikov. **_

_**DIMITRI: I'm perfectly happy with what I have at home, although you wouldn't-. **_

_**APRIL: Dimitri, let's not go there… we know how touchy he is. **_

_**ADRIAN: Both of you can kiss my ass. -_- **_

_Dear Boys.._

_So I haven't talked to my 'friend' yet. This morning I saw them walking together. They both saw me I'm sure of it. My ex looked like he was expecting a fight, so aprehensive. I looked at my friend and shook my head. For me that's saying a lot. She tried talking to me and my friend Ella today after school, and I just said hey and walked away, in fear of punching her. Btw I'm with Adrian here and think she needs a good punch in the face... Anyway later she texted me "Are you mad at me?" Like wtf? OF COURSE IM MAD! How do I tell her I am mad without being bluntly bitchy about it?_

_Thanks a million,_

_Smileyface Devil_

**Dear Smileyface Devil,**

**I'm sorry, but after I've heard everything that's happened, you have every right to be bitchy. Isn't that what women are best at? Being bitchy and all that? Anyway, she sounds like she needs a good punch in the face. I'd do it. I wouldn't give a damn. She deserves it. **

**-Adrian. **

**I don't understand the need in the violence. Just talk to her, and tell her how you feel. It's the only way to resolve anything, because punching her in the face is only going to make it worse. Be honest and upfront with her. If you feel bitchy towards her (which you obviously do) There's no other way for it to come across. Just tell her. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: That's not exactly true, Belikov. I heard the story about Rose breaking Mia's nose, and they're friends now. **_

_**DIMITRI: That's a special case. Mia saved Rose's life.**_

_**ADRIAN: Still counts. **_

_So my female best friend likes my male best friend. She wants him to ask her out and has been pushing me to get him to do it. I like him too though...and I think he likes me. What should I do?_

Xx Caught in the Middle

**Dear Caught, **

**There's nothing you can really do. If he likes you and you like him, get together. I mean, if he doesn't like her, nothing you can say is going to make him get with her, especially if he wants you. Do what's going to make you happy, not what's going to make her happy. **

**-Adrian. **

**Even though Adrian put it kind of rudely, I guess he's right. If the guy likes you… there's nothing you can do to make him want her. If he got with her, it would only be because he couldn't be with you. Don't give him up for her if you really like him. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dimitri-_

_When you were teaching Rose how to fight, how did you control yourself after you knew you loved her? Cuz I'm in gym with the guy I like and we have to box, wrestle, and swim with each other... it ought a be interesting... lol_

_Xx Caught in the Middle_

**Dear Caught,**

**Let's just say it wasn't without effort. She's hard to resist. None the less, you have to stay in control. I'd have many years to learn it. If you're still in school, that means you're young, and probably not as in control as I was. Therefore, it might be a little more difficult for you. You'll figure it out. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: You obviously didn't control yourself that well, huh Cradle Robber? **_

_**APRIL: Damn it, Adrian… Will you knock it off?  
><strong>_

_**ADRIAN: I'm sorry. **_

_So I really liked this guy who is my best friend, but it never went anywhere. Then i started dating his friend and it was good at first but then he started treating me wrong. I talked to my best friend guy i like) and he helped me through it. A few days before i decided to break up with my bf, my best friend (guy i like) announced he liked me. I really like him back, but i dont want to hurt my bf by dating his best frind, plus my girl best friend has crush on the same guy i do that wants to date me. He thinks i should break up with my bf and date him instead and i doint know what to do_

_-Confused._

**Dear Confused,**

**What is up with all these girls being in love with the same guy… Jesus Christ, people need to learn to get their own men. Regardless, if he likes you and you like him… get with him. What more is there to it than that? I mean the whole girl best friend issue will cause some drama no doubt, but don't sacrifice your own happiness for that, and plus… if the guy were dating treated you like shit, why do you care if you hurt him. Sounds to me like he deserves it. Just sayin' **

**-Adrian.**

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

_My best friend of 5 years (who is a guy) recently told me he didn't want to be best friends anymore; he just wanted to be friends. We've known each other since kindergarten. His reason for ending the friendship was because of our "genders" but really, he just found someone new: my 19 year old sister's best friend. She recently started talking to this guy which means she hasn't talked to my ex best friend in a while. Now, he's trying to come back to me and be friends. How do I cope & what do I do?_

_-Forever alone_

**Dear Forever alone,**

**That names kind of harsh, isn't it? I'm confused… He didn't want to be your bestfriend, he just wanted to be friends, because he found someone else to be best friends, and then they stopped talking to him because of another guy, and then he came back to you, and now you don't know what to do? Do I have it right? Okay, so anyway, kick him to the curb. He had no problem kicking you aside when he found someone 'better'. Forget that… move on from him. Find a new best friend and rub it in his face Atleast, that's what I'd do. **

**-Adrian. **

**Adrian is a little overdramatic on the subject of friends, considering he only has a few. Regardless, I think you should be his friend again, but let him know how what he did made you feel. I'd make sure he had a lot of making up to do before you fully let him back in. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**ADRIAN: Asshole. -_- **_

_Dear Adrian, _

_whats your favourite type of perfume scent for woman? Do you like natural? Fruity? Floral? Or simply other? What scent turns you on?_

_-Bored. _

**Dear Bored,**

**A woman's natural scent is actually amazing. Perfume can also make a woman smell heavenly… especially if it goes with her chemistry. Mix about 80 percent of a woman's perspiration with about twenty percent of a good perfume… Mmm, dead sexy. Regardless, I can't say there is a scent that really 'turns me on' exactly. If I told you who's scent turns me on after she's been working out, or doing heavy training, I'd probably get into trouble. **

**-Adrian. **

_**APRIL: Dimitri, let it go. **_

_**DIMITRI: But he just-. **_

_**APRIL: Let. It. Go. **_

_**DIMITRI: Whatever. **_

_Dear Dimitri & Adrian,_

First off I would just like to say, that I love you both.:)

Anywaysss, there is this guy, he likes me a lot. But I just see him as like my best friend. I've told him SOOOOO many times, that I do not like him but he keeps asking me out. What can I do to get him to stopp! Help me pleaseeeeeeee!

I love you guyssss:)

Miranda the sexy beasttt

ps hit me up sometime Adriannn;)

**Dear Miranda, **

**Some people are hard to discourage… some more than others. Cough-Adrian-Cough. Just be consistent, and make sure not to lead him on at all. **

**-Dimitri. **

**I love your name. Means your confident, and that's good… Once again, just keep telling him. If it gets to be really bad… resort to yelling. & for Dimitri's information, I gave up on Rose awhile ago when she cheated on me with him, therefore… I'm not hard to discourage. By the way, that's for the offer, but once again, your human…. And I stick to my own world. Thanks though. **

**-Adrian. **

_**APRIL: Jesus Christ, if I would have known I was babysitting you two, I would have never agreed to this. **_

_**ADRIAN: But April, we love you.**_

_**APRIL: Shut up, Adrian. (: **_

_Dear boys, this question goes out to both of you._

There's this guy I work with and I think I'm starting to like him. He's always teasing me and making me laugh. He's such a great guy; sweet & caring. There's only problem. He's 4 years older than I am. What do I do?

-Alone & Confused

**Dear A&C, **

**Age is just a number, right cradle robber? **

**-Adrian. **

**How did I know something like that was coming. I say go for it. Four years isn't that big a age difference. **

**-Dimitri.**

_**ADRIAN: Yeah, it's nothing compared to seven years, huh? **_

_**DIMITRI: Will you shut up. **_

_**ADRIAN: Fuck you, Belikov.**_

_**APRIL: BOYS! KNOCK IT OFF. **_

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I want to learn how to speak Russian. I have always thought that Russia was such a fascinating country and learning the language would be amazing. However, I'm not to sure where or how to start. Any suggestions?_

_-Eager to learn_.

**Dear Eager, **

**Best place to start is your basic words, basic phrases. It's not an easy language to learn when you're American. Regardless, if you're serious about it, it will be easy for you, and I'll be rewarding in the end. **

**-Dimitri.**

_dear Adrian,_

_my friend didnt specialize but she kind of have a power to control feeling so is this spirit_

_-K _

**Dear K,**

**It's very possible. If she can control emotions, that's almost a type of compulsion. It's pretty amazing to have a power like that. I would say that's spirit, but I can't be sure. **

**-Adrian. **

_Dear Dimitri & Adrian,_

_There is this guy that I want to be in a relationship with but hes worried about how thimgs will turn out. He knows that I want to be with him, but he hasn't ready said yes yet. We talk all the time what should I do?_

_-Edlover_

**Dear Edlover,**

**Just give him time I suppose. If he wanted to be with you, he'd probably have already jumped at the idea, so something is obviously up. Just give him time. **

**-Adrian.**

**He's right. If it was something he was serious about, he wouldn't hesitate. There's obviously something in the way. Just give him a little bit to figure out what he wants, and hopefully it will work out. **

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

_If you were gay, would you fall in love with each other? For all we know, hate is another expressive way of love! Or would you guys both fall in love with Christian and fight about it?_

_Miss Pyro_

**Dear Pyro,**

**What the hell kind of fucked up world are you living in? Me… Gay? Never going to happen. I'm way to sexy to be attracted to the same sex… plus, if I was… I damn sure wouldn't be attracted to a cradle robber… or Christian for that matter, just sayin. Even I have better taste than that. **

**-Adrian.**

**I'm not dignifying this with an answer… sorry. **

**-Dimitri. **


	11. Stupid People!

_Dear Dimitri and Adrian,_

If a girl was going to sing a song to/about you, which song would you want it to be?

-Blah.

**Dear Blah, **

**If a girl was going to sing a song to me, I'd want her to sing Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard. Why? Because that would of course entice me to pour sugar on her, and then I'd have to clean her off. Preferably with my tongue. (;**

**-Adrian**

**Adrian, you're so classy, aren't you? Anyway, if I could have a female sing a song to/about me, I'd want it to be you're Still the One by Shania Twain. It's beautiful and has a lot of meaning. It'd be very endearing. **

**-Dimitri**

_Dear Adrian, and Dimitri,_

First off, I would like to say that I love you guys to death. Now I have a question. What qualities do you think are important for girls to have?

VampireLover

**Dear Vampire Lover,**

**Thank you so much for the love. It's much appreciated. Now, onto your question… for me, she's got to be drop dead gorgeous, strong willed, witty, honest, trust-worthy, and well…to be quite honest… if she's not a good kisser, it's a deal breaker. That's just me though. **

**-Adrian**

**Qualities I think it's important for all women to have are confidence. It makes you sexy, regardless of weight, or the way you look. Honesty and trustworthiness are two others that are very important. A good sense of humor is another one. Is it just me, or am I describing Rose?**

**-Dimitri. **

_**Adrian: That's what I did too. **_

_**Dimitri: Back off.**_

_**April: And here we go again. **_

_Dear dimitri and Adrian,_

My friend has an ex-boyfriend. He is forcing her to date him and I'm so worried about her. She is afraid to tell her dad and make a big spectacle of things. She doesn't want to date him either. He won't stop calling and texting her. She blocks his number but he calls her dad. She sees him at church every time she goes there. I don't know how to help her. Any advice?

~VAlover21

**Dear VALOVER,**

**Restraining order sounds like the best way to go. No doubt.**

**-Adrian, Dimitri, and April. **

_Dear Dimitri,_

So we're three amazing, beautiful and smart and totally better than our lame brother sisters. We are here in America visting our brother after he was re-dhampired I suppose you could call it and as much as we missed him we have a issue.

Our brother has a totally hot and badass (and we have no idea how he scored a girl like that honestly)girlfriend and unfortunately they enjoy long nights of activities we will not mention because of the possibly scaring of younger readers. These activities are extremely loud and disgusting and is keeping us awake at night. So Dimitri, how do you suggest we tell our brother to shut-up in a polite, discrete manor? Because we wouldn't want to embarrass him by making his sex life public would we now Dimka?

_-the 3 epically awesome sisters_

*Adrian stomps off*

**Dear Sisters,**

**You are rotten, rotten kids, I hope you know that. Rose must be rubbing off on you, because the sweet little sisters I knew would have never done something like this to me. As for telling us to shut up, well…. I suggest you invest in ear plugs, or pay to have soundproof walls put into my house… or… you could stay in court instead of in our house. **

**-Dimka. **

*Adrian trudges back in.*

_**Adrian: Is it over yet? **_

_**Dimitri: Why are you being such a baby?**_

_**Adrian: I don't want to hear about the shit you do with Rose in your free time. It's bad enough I have to see it in your aura's most of the time.**_

_**Dimitri: Why don't you-.**_

_**April: Boysssss… **_

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri_

I really like a friend that I know for 5 years and I think he likes me back. But im confused because he gives me hints about it than not. What do i do? I'm so confused :(

P.s i LOVE you guys !

p.s.s i will sooo totally hook up with you Adrian

**Dear Anon,**

**Go for it. Tell him that you like him, because odds are he's afraid. We'd never really admit it to you, but the idea of you turning us down scares us. **

**p.s. You're human, sorry darling. Thanks for the offer though.**

**-Adrian**

**I agree with Adrian. (Hell froze over) All you can do is tell him how you feel, and if he doesn't feel the same, atleast he knows the truth. You never know what could happen if you fess up. Good luck.**

**-Dimitri. **

_Dear Dimitri,_

It seems that I'm having trouble finding the "right guy"... For the last few years, I have had a lot of crushes on different boys, and they would end up loving me back, but after they start to love me, I seem to not like them anymore... What's wrong with me?

PS: I would definitely fall in love with you, but you're Rose's...

**Dear Mrs. Belikova, **

**Maybe you're just in it for the chase. Some people get a thrill out of making someone fall for them, and once it's happened, the relationship loses its luster, and that person leaves. I guess that's just the way some people's mentality works. Maybe you just like the chase. **

**PS: I'm flattered really, but it is true. I love my Rose.**

**-Dimitri. **

_If I wore fake fangs so everyone thought I was a Moroi, would you do me tonight? ;D_

Love, Skylar

**Dear Skylar,**

**I have fangs of my own. I sincerely believe that I would notice they were fake. Unless of course I was that drunk, then I probably wouldn't care, but no. I wouldn't. I would know the truth. Sorry… nice try though. Points for originality.**

**-Adrian.**

_**April: Adrian, I'm surprised you haven't gotten raped by a human girl yet. **_

_**Adrian: Me too… there's one human girl I'd let rape me. *Wags eyebrows at April* **_

_**April: Damn it, Adrian… knock it off. **_

_***Laughs* **_

_Dear Dimitri,_

I LOVE YOU! Okay just had to get that out of the way. But like seriously what is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you while you were involved with rose? Btw, you are like the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth ;)

MissSexiii

P.S. You are SO HOT!

**Dear MissSexii,**

**I don't think I've really had anything embarrassing happen since I've been with Rose. I'm pretty sturdy. I don't make a fool of myself often. Oh, and thank you so much for the compliments. I'd hug you given the chance. **

**-Dimitri**

_Dear Adrian,_

I must admit, you're pretty cool. But would you ever have a threesome with dimitri and Rose? And do you wish you and Rose would have done the dirty while you were still dating? Hehehe! I like sex

-MissSexiii

**Dear Sexiii,**

**Oh boy, I can see the trouble this question is about to get me into. Threesome no, that'd be awkward. Dimitri nor I would ever go for that sort of thing. I'd go for a threesome with Rose and maybe Mia. Hmmm…. Oh, and to answer your second question…. Yes, I do wish we had "done the dirty" while we were together. I wasn't ever going to pressure her into that though. I respected her enough for that. If I could rewind, and change some stuff, it might have happened, but I can't dwell on the past. **

**p.s. Who doesn't like sex? I mean… lets be real here. (; **

**-Adrian.**

_Dear Adrian and Dimitri,_

Firstly I would like to say thanks for the last advice you sent me :)

Even though I put Adrian on this message though, I think this question is mostly for Dimitri.

I just wanted to ask how do you get the images out of your head? I mean, even though I mostly got the emotional stuff, my sister got the physical and when she left before me, Mum turned me into her punching bag.

I guess what I'm trying to ask is if those images and words ever go away? How do you get yourself not to think about it as much?

Thanks

Love from,

The Loner

**Dear Loner, **

**I'm so sorry for the hurt you're probably suffering from first off. Second of all, the images… they never really go away. I've learned to keep them out through Roza. She strengthens me. I tell myself that she's forgiven me, so I have to forgive myself as well. She's always there to help me through it. I guess you just need someone there for you, to get you through the rough patches. I hope this helps.**

**-Dimitri.**

_Dear Adrian & Dimitri,_

First off, I'd like to say that you both crack me up and I love you guys :)

Now, if Rose had never gotten between you two or like neither of you had ever met her, do you think you boys would have eventually become friends?

-Always friendly :)

**Dear Always, **

**I am a crack up. I'm aware, and to answer your question… I doubt it. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Rose, we probably never would have met. **

**-Adrian.**

**Adrian's right. Without Rose, we probably never would have met at the ski lodge. My life would be a little less hectic had we not met, but I wouldn't remove you from it, regardless.**

**-Dimitri.**

_**Adrian: That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. **_

_**Dimitri: Don't get used to it. **_

_**Adrian: I'm dreaming aren't I? Catch me Dimitri. *Dimitri pushes him* **_

_**Dimitri: Get off me, asshole. **_

_Dear Dimitri and Adrian,_

I just wanted to know, have either of you gone commando? And just to let you know(directed to Dimitri), it isn't embarrassing to admit it. ;) heh, lots of love,

-Dej

**Dear Dej,**

**Commando? Isn't that a Russian thing, Dimitri? That's all you buddy. (Laughs) **

**But to answer your question, no… I don't believe I have. It would be uncomfortable, and well…I adore my silk boxers. (: **

**-Adrian**

**I can't say I haven't…. but I'm not going to say that I have either… that's all I'm going to say. **

**-Dimitri.**

_Dear Adrian,_

Hi I have a question and it is is it possible to be a Spirit user when your human?

Like I can see what I think is peoples Auras and after sometimes I get really depressed for no reason, Sometimes I have dreams about what I'll be doing the next day ( Handy for suprise science tests haha)And sometimes I can see Ghosts.

So is it possible?

Signed TheShadowPrincess

**Dear SP,**

**I'm not really sure if it's possible. I would say no, but then again… it was impossible for Moroi to specialize in anything other than air, earth, water, and fire… so I guess it's possible. If not though, you should really have that checked out. It could be something pretty… strange. The things you describe sound like spirit, but for humans, could just be a sign of psychopathism. **

**-Adrian. **

_Dear Dimitri,_

_i love this guy, Lucas but he keeps mentioning stuff about us becoming strigoi together and our 'eternal love' i know the guy he's great he specializes in spirit what do i do I've tried talking to him out of it but he just yells at me and tells me to to tell him what to do. What do i do?_

-Bianca Oliver

**Dear Bianca,**

**Do not… I repeat DO NOT allow him to talk you into that. That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in my life. This boy is a fucking idiot. (Pardon my French) Strigoi isn't something you become to be happy. Being a strigoi isn't something that anyone should want to become. It makes you dark, vicious and horrible. It makes you a monster, and once it's done… you can't control it. All you want it blood. Love becomes obsolete. It'd never work. This guy, Lucas is a dumb ass. Send him to me, and I'll set him straight. **

**-Dimitri.**

_**April: Dimitri, are you okay?**_

_**Dimitri: I'm fine… I need to go find Rose.**_

_**April: Go ahead, we'll take care of the rest. **_

_*****_**Dimitri walks out* **

_**Adrian: He was kind of scaring me for a second. **_

_**April: Me too. **_

_**Adrian: Well, lets finish this so I can go get drunk and find someone to take advantage of.**_

_**April: Adrian! **_

_**Adrian: What? Are you offering? **_***winks* **

_**April: *Shakes head slowly as if considering it* **_

_Dear Boys,_

I like my friend. I've liked him for a while now... like months. He's a really great guy, and I love him, and I miss him a lot when he's not around ._. there's one problem; we fight. A lot. They're stupid fights, like he'll get mad over something I told him, and won't talk to me for days, yet I'm always the one going back to him apologizing. I don't know what to do. I already tried cutting him off of my life, but it didn't work. At all. And he said it, once, that he loves me, but he treats me like crap. I'm serious need of help.

Sincerely

_INeedHelp._

**Dear Needy,**

**Screw him and all the drama he brings. If you not even really together and you fight like that over little things, can you imagine how bad it would be if you were actually together. You'd probably last for a day, maybe less than that. Cut him out of your life. You deserve better than that, I'm sure. All relationships have their ups and downs, but that's just a little to much. If he treats you like crap, why would you want to be with someone like that? **

**-Adrian **

**A/N: Alright guys, continue to send in your questions. The guys are really enjoying doing this, and don't worry about Dimitri, he'll be back next week, cause we all have a surprise for him. We're asking Rose to join us for next week's column, and he has no idea. Don't tell him please, cause it'd ruin everything. Anyway, keep sending in your questions and now send in questions for Rose as well. It'll be a fun time. Oh, and by the way guys… if you could do me a huge favor and spell check your questions before you send them in. It takes so much longer when I have to correct them so their semi-readable. Adrian hates having to decipher what they say. Thank you guys to much. You've been great so far. Let's keep the guys working. (: **

**-April **

**Editor. **


	12. Rose!

_**A/N: What's up everyone? I hope all are doing well. Anyways, before we get started I just wanted to thank Ms. Hathaway for joining us today. Dimitri was beyond ecstatic to see her when he came in this evening. I found it quite enjoyable to see the smile on his face. Anyway, thanks to everyone who sent in questions for Rose. Now, let's get down to it, shall we? **_

* * *

><p><em>Hello, I'm BleedingRose... Well, call me Luna please.<em>

Well, don't really know who would be better for this, maybe Dimitri... Or Christian...Rose... Damn, sorry, I have speech problems. (Aspergerse syndrome, sorry) Ok, I'm having real bad problems at this new boarding school my parents sent me to (In year 10), and there's this really really fake, bitchy girl who keeps speaking down to me. To be honest, it's kinda pissing me off! I mean, the other day, in art (my favorite subject, my arty friends!) and she came over to me with her stupid red ringlets and was like " you think that's so good?" well, something like that... So, what should I do? Oh, shit, please help!

BleeadingRose

**Dear BR,**

**It's quite obvious that she's jealous of your abilities. The only time people pick on you for anything or cut anything down is when their jealous of it. Your talents intimidate her. It's as simple as that. It would piss me off to in the same situation. If I was you, I would have decked her in the face one time just to teach her a lesson, but hey… that's just me. Dimitri told me not to suggest so much violence, so I'm not suggesting you hit her (but I am). So, good luck.**

**-Rose.**

_Dear Rose,_

Out of all the guys in your life, it seems that you've known Eddie the longest. So my question to you is...have you ever had a crush on Eddie or thought he was hot (CUZ HE SO TOTALLY IS!) during your friendship? I know he's really brotherly toward you...but come on...look at him! He's so...so...YUM! Hehe Er...anyway, have you ever thought about Eddie in less than friendly ways? *insert suggestive smile and eyebrow wiggle*;) oh, and what was he like when you guys were younger? Like when you guys were in elementary and middle school...I bet he was awfully cute! :)

Thanks for taking the time to answer this!

MrsEddieCastile!

Ps...Tell Eddie I LOVE HIM!

**Dear Eddie's Stalker, **

**You're right. I have known Eddie the longest. I can't say I've ever had a crush on Eddie, but I've always thought he was a very good looking guy. He's also a sweetheart, and he's gonna kill me if he reads that I'm writing this about him, but I don't care. I can take him. Anyway, he's busted his ass for me, and for Lissa. He's been a huge help to us all. He's like my brother, but that's all we'll ever really be. When we were younger, he was a little dorkier. He didn't have many friends to be honest. He was a really shy kid. I yank the shy right out of people though, so when we became friends, that disappeared. He was the same, just smaller and a little dorkier. He was less sturdy. **

**-Rose**

**P.S. You may want to find a new hobby other than stalking Castille. He's kinda taken by a princess…. So watch your back. That's all I'm sayin' **

_**Adrian: Jailbait would take her out.**_

_**Dimitri: Jill isn't exactly a fighter. **_

_**Rose: Yeah, but I am. **_

_**April: I don't think we have to worry about Jill and Eddie splitting. They're perfect together.**_

_**ALL: Agreed. **_

_Dear Dimitri, Adrian, and Rose,_

My boyfriend has been depressed for a while now and I worry about him all the time. I'm not really the type of person who craves physical attention, but he is and lately I've been distancing myself, not only from him, but from my best friend. I don't know what's wrong with me. What should I do?

-TeamComrade

**Dear TC,**

**I don't really know. I'd need more info than this. Maybe you're just tired of them. Maybe you're so used to being around them, you're craving the 'you' time. I don't have those moments. I always crave physical attention, but that's just me. **

**-Adrian**

**I don't really know. Like Adrian said, we'd need more information to go on. What I can say is that you may want to be careful, because sometimes when you push people away too far, you can't pull them back in because they feel useless and like they didn't mean anything to you. You may want to try and talk to someone, see what's going on before you lose the people that you care about. **

**-Dimitri**

**Ditto with Dimitri.**

**-Rose**

_Dear Boys_

First off Id like to say is that I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKEN MUCH!

Anyway This has happened to me so many fudging times its annoying ok I meet a guy hes nice, sweet, funny as hell we talk a lot, once I start having feelings for him suddenly he stops talking to me at first I think I have done something wrong and at least try to make some small talk but he pushes me away, soon I think hes mad at me so I give him some space soon we don't even talk for weeks, and the part that ticks me off is that soon enough theres another girl he talks and spends a lot of time with and what makes it worst I can't stop thinking about him so question...What is your deal or at least how come this always happens to me? (Sorry if its long but just had to let that all out)

with Love

MizukiXSuzumiya

**Dear MizukiXSuzumiya, **

**Guys are assholes. That's just bluntly put. Guys shy away from any kind of intimate feelings. Or, atleast most guys do. It could also possibly be that he wants to see how much you really care. Guys do stupid shit like that for attention. Like Adrian said before, guys crave attention. He may have shied away to see how far you'd go to chase him. He may have wanted to see how far he could push you away to see if you'd keep coming back. When you gave him space, he took that as giving up and went after someone else. Guys are just weird like that. **

**-Rose.**

**We don't all crave attention like this. It may just be that you're picking the wrong guys. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. If it was real, he wouldn't have left, and that's just the way life is. People come and go. If he really thought there was a chance with the two of you, he would have stuck around. Maybe you should try talking to him? It's possible he just needs you to let him know how you really feel. **

**-Dimitri. **

**I crave attention…. A lot of attention and this sincerely sounds like something I'd do. Do I know you? **

**-Adrian. **

_***ALL SHAKE HEADS* **_

_Dear Adrian,_

What would be the best way to get a guy to like you more than just friends?

~VAlover21

**Dear VALover,**

**Hmmm…. Well, the best way to get me to like you is sex, alcohol, or giving me cigarettes, but that's just me. **

**-Adrian.**

_**Rose: Adrian, that's horrible. **_

_**Adrian: That's me. **_

_**Rose: She was asking about guys in general, not you…. dumb ass.**_

_**Adrian: FINE! **_

**The best way to get a guy to like you is to be yourself. If you want the feelings to be genuine, you can't try and change for the person. It'll be fake then, and you don't want that. Be you, and have fun.**

_**Adrian: Better? **_

_**Rose: That was cute. Yes, that was better. **_

_**April: We need to have Rose here more often. **_

_**Adrian: Ugh.**_

_**Dimitri: I agree.**_

_Dear Rose_

_I need help how do get a bitch off my back I have no friends to help yesterday it got worse she pushed me down a flight of stairs I'm a Moroi so I can't beat her up and I'm easily scared and fragile_

Bianca Oliver

**Dear Bianca,**

**Where do you live, name a time and a place…. I'll be there to kick her ass. I don't care whether she's human, dhampir, or moroi. I had seeing other people trying to hurt others. **

**-Rose.**

_**Dimitri: Roza, that doesn't sound like a good idea. **_

_**Rose: You know have I feel about that. **_

_**Adrian: Kick her ass, Rose. I wanna watch.**_

_**April: Come on guys, let's continue here. **_

_Dear Adrian,_

First things first thanks for the Advice bu I have to ask what the hell is psychopathism it sounds like you called me insane which wouldn't be that far of but hey being insane's cool. Second things Second can you give me a few colours of the Aura more likely a very electric light light blue because thats my friends main colour and shes been bugging me about it for ages.

_Oh well See ya TheShadowPrincess_

Oh and P.S Dimitri Why the hell is every Russian guy like 6 ft tall and rarly shows emotion it's like your freaking robots.

**Dear SP,**

**Psychopathism is a word I made up, and yes I was calling you insane. I myself am insane and realize that there is indeed nothing wrong with it. Rose is insane too. It isn't so bad. It has it's perks. Nonetheless, electric light blue is a really happy, really energetic. If her aura is only that color then there is something wrong. I've never seen an aura just one solid color. That'd be weird, and I'd probably walk the other direction if I saw that. Red can mean anger or lust, depending on the circumstances. Yellow is anxiety or can also be lethargic. Blues differ depending on the shade. Black is darkness, like Rose and Lissa have. Since we're on the subject, Dimitri is always a muddy brown color, mixed with tints of blue and red. I still haven't figured out what brown is so, I think it's just Dimitri. He's the only one I've seen it on. **

**-Adrian. **

**P.S. I laughed out loud at the tall & robot part. **

_**Dimitri: There is something about Russian bloodlines that makes us tall. It's a genetic thing. Also, not showing emotions is a personal choice. I just don't. **_

_**Rose: You show your emotions with me. **_

_**Adrian & April: Barf. **_

_Dear Dimitri, Adrian, and 'guest',_

Do you ever think that if you three were in a Strigoi situation and I mean, the number of Strigoi is like, a million, who would you go after to protect? Well, I guess this question is towards Dimitri and Rose, who would you protect? Adrian or your significant other?

_Dimkaisshmexy24_

**Dear D,**

**Adrian, hands down. I love Dimitri, but protecting moroi is my job. I wouldn't let love get in the way of that. I'd do all I could to help Dimitri and keep him safe, but Adrian would be my first priority. **

**-Rose.**

**I plead the fifth on this question. I'm sorry. **

**-Dimitri. **

_**Rose: Dimitri, you know what'd you have to do.**_

_**Dimitri: I know what I should do, but I don't know if I could. **_

_**Adrian: I would be trying to protect you too, Rose.**_

_**Rose: Adrian, don't start. Dimitri, I'm serious.**_

_**Dimitri: So am I. **_

_**April: Guys, can you talk about this later. I need to get this column up tonight.**_

_**Rose: We'll finish this conversation at home. **_

_Dear Rose,_

_What was it like hunting down the man that you loved? How did you prepare mentally for something like that? I would have never been able to do what you did. _

_-Rennaa. _

**Dear Rennaa, **

**It wasn't easy. I can't say I ever actually mentally prepared for anything. I was so focused on what I had to do, I never constructed any kind of plan. I never thought about anything actually. All I knew was that I had to kill him, and that was what I came to Russia to do. It was tough, but I did my best. I didn't think I'd be leaving Russia dhampir. There were times I didn't think I'd be leaving Russia at all. I fought hard, and thought I'd done what I'd set out today. I can say now I'm glad I didn't actually complete the task, and what happened in Russia made me… and I honestly think made us stronger.**

**-Rose. **

_**Adrian: If you guys are gonna eye fuck each other, can you do it somewhere else? **_

_**Dimitri: You're just-. *Rose claps hand over Adrian's mouth* **_

_**Rose: Don't go there with him.**_

_**April: Rose, you really need to come here more often. **_

_Dear Adrian,_

_Does it bother you? Being around Rose & Dimitri together after what she did to you?_

_-Ouch. _

**Dear Ouch, **

**I have a feeling this was shot at me due to the fact that Rose is here. I can't say that it doesn't bother me, but I can't say that it does anymore either. I've accepted the fact that Rose made her choice. She hurt me, but she knows that. Time heals all wounds. Even though I doubt I'll ever fully get over it, she's still a friend and I still would do anything for her. That's all there is to it. **

**-Adrian. **

_Dear Rose,_

_If you had killed Dimitri in Russia, do you think you and Adrian would have lasted as a couple?_

_-ComradeRawks_

**Dear CR, **

**I would like to believe that we would, yes…. But I can't be positive. Stuff happens. **

**-Rose. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>April: Well, Rose…. Thank you again for joining us today. <strong>_

_**Rose: It wasn't a problem. This is a lot of fun. **_

_**April: Feel free to come back any time Rose, we'd love to have you. **_

_**Rose: Thanks. Bye guys. Come on Dimitri, let's go home.**_

_**Adrian: And I'm heading to the bar.**_

_**April: Want company? **_

_**Adrian: Of course. ;) **_


End file.
